drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Umbrella Academy (pelicula)
Tras el éxito de su incursión en el mundo del cómic con The Umbrella Academy, Gerard Way, el vocalista de la banda de rock My Chemical Romance, ha contado en una reciente entrevista al Los Angeles Times que está en conversaciones con Universal para llevarla al cine. El equipo para trabajar que tiene en mente es el director Alfonso Cuarón (Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban, Hijos de los hombres), la vestuarista Colleen Atwood (Chicago, Sweeney Todd: El barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet) y la guionista Diablo Cody (Juno). El cómic que ha escrito Way es una serie de seis libros que se basa en un grupo de superhéroes separados que se reúnen tras la muerte de su padre adoptivo quien los entrenó para salvar al mundo de una amenaza no especificada. Tras la muerte de éste, lo superhéroes emprenden su plan para salvar a la humanidad. Para Way, Cuarón, "es el único director que tiene el material por el momento. Si reunimos a la gente correcta, podría ser realmente increíble, pero estoy tratando de no pensar mucho en eso. Me mantengo enfocado en el cómic", dijo Way. Lo que sí tiene claro es que no desea que la película se "parezca a Harry Potter". Historia principal The Umbrella Academy narra la vida de un grupo de superhéroes adoptados por un inventor llamado Reginald Hargreeves. La historia se centra en los conflictos que existían en el grupo desde el principio, basándose en la vida de Vanya Hargreeves y la rivalidad entre Diego y Luther. Y en como la Academia fue preparada desde la infancia para acabar con una amenaza que trataría de destruir el mundo, sin imaginarse que esa amenaza era su propia hermana. Influencias Way ha dicho que su mayor influencia para este trabajo, fue su escritor favorito, Grant Morrison de Doom Patrol. También nombró a Pat McEown de "ZombieWorld: Champion of the Worm", como otra gran influencia durante este trabajo. Way ha dicho que Edvin Biuković ha sido desde siempre su artista favorito, él dijo: "su Grendel Tales es mi biblia a seguir". Personajes The Monocle * (Sir Reginald Hargreeves) - Un alien disfrazado de un rico empresario e inventor, que adopta a los miembros de "The Umbrella Academy", al momento de su nacimiento, sus razones no son desconocidas ya que en conferencia de prensa declaro que lo hizo solo para salvar a el mundo. * The Umbrella Academy: Spaceboy * (Luther Hargreeves) - El líder de "The Umbrella Academy", su cuerpo es el de un gorila y se lo transplantaron después de una fracasada expedición a marte. Sus poderes son el incremento de la fuerza física y la resistencia. Después de su carrera con "The Umbrella Academy", se trasladó a la Luna y vivió en un puesto avanzado de control de exterminio. Allí es atendido por un robot mayordomo, de nombre Ben; es posible que el nombre sea en honor a su difunto hermano 00.06. Hargreeves lo clasifico como "su favorito" The Kraken * (Diego Hargreeves) - El temerario y rebelde miembro del grupo, descrito por The Monocle, como "un mocoso insolente". Él tiene la capacidad de contener el aliento indefinidamente y demuestra una gran habilidad para lanzar cuchillos. Él y Luther tienen una rivalidad muy clara, solo obedece las ordenes de Luther por obligacion The Rumor * (Allison Hargreeves) - Segun Hargreeves es "Insoportable, Una creatura NARCISISTA, pero es extremadamente util. Despue de salirse de la Academia se caso y tuvo una hija con Patrick su novio. Pero algo salio mal y terminaron en divorcio, perdiendo la custodia de su hija. The Séance * (Klaus Hargreeves) – Desarrollo poderes psiquicos debido a un molesto retraso en su crecimiento, tiene una morboso temperamento y tiene un explicable parecido con Ingmar Bergman The Future * Desapareció a la edad de 10 años y reapareció 20 años después, todavía como un niño. Viajo por el tiempo inexplicablemente (no tiene ese poder), aunque se vio obligado a pasar décadas en el futuro, para poder volver al pasado. Se ha demostrado que envejece normalmente con el transcurso de los años, pero retrocede de nuevo a su edad de joven. 00.05 afirma haber leído un libro escrito por Vanya y de su conexión a un apocalipsis. The Horror * (Ben Hargreeves) – Tiene monstruos de otras dimensiones bajo su piel. Él ha fallecido, pero no hay mayores datos de sobre cómo ocurrió. The White Violin * (Vanya Hargreeves) – Es la más alejada del grupo, no muestra ningún poder en especial, solo su interés por la música. Es conocida por escribir un libro sobre su vida con la Academia y de su decisión de abandonarla. Despues de que The kraken la insultara fue con el "Conductor" y este mismo la transformo en la llave del apocalipsis. Inspector Lupo * Comandante de policia guarda una amistad con Kraken, pero se desconoce cuando se conocieron. Abhijat * Guardaespaldas y asistente de Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Dr. Pogo * Uno de los primeros experimentos de Hargreeves (y el que mayor fama le dio) gracias aun sistema desarrollado por Reginald Hargreeves pogo adquirio un cerebro avanzado en conocimientos. Mrs. Hargreeves * Es llamada como "Mamá" por los miembros de la Academia. Si bien, The Monocle se muestra en un retrato, con una mujer a su lado en el primer tomo, esta es, al parecer, no la mujer que los miembros llaman "Mamá" en el segundo tomo y parece ser solo un maniquí de plástico. Se da poca información en cuanto a su origen. Series Las seis partes de la serie, Suite Apocalypse, comenzaron a publicarse el 19 de septiembre del 2007. Cada tomo se publicará el tercer miércoles de cada mes, durante seis meses. El editor de la serie es Scott Allie, sus asistentes son Rachel Edidin y Sierra Hahn. El diseñador es Tony Ong. Recientemente Gerard Way se presento en los Scream Awards 2008 a continuacion los planes para creo que será el 2009 “We’re doing ‘Umbrella Academy’ series 2 right now, that comes out in November,” Way said. “There’s going to be something next year I put out from Dark Horse that’s totally different from ‘Umbrella,’ I’m very excited about it. I’m working on it with another writer, I’m very excited about it.” Way hopes artist Gabriel Ba will provide art for the upcoming mystery project, which would necessitate a hiatus from “Umbrella Academy.” Also known for his work on “Cassanova” with Matt Fraction, Ba won the Best Comic Book Artist Award for his work on “The Umbrella Academy.” Links *Myspace Oficial de The Umbrella Academy *The Umbrella Academy.Net primer sitio en español *The Umbrella Academy con Murder Magician en ESPAÑOL *The Umbrella Academy México The Umbrella Academy | My Chemical Romance | Gerard Way | Películas de 2010 | 2010 en:The Umbrella Academy fi:The Umbrella Academy fr:The Umbrella Academy it:The Umbrella Academy no:The Umbrella Academy pt:The Umbrella Academy